


Inevitable

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Stars ; Planets ; Black Holes ; Galaxies, Angst, Black hole!Steve, Black hole!Tony, Death happens a lot here, Happy Ending, M/M, Steve is a bit of a psycho, Tony is still in highschool while Steve is an adult, basically everyone is a star a black hole or a planet, dont even ask where i got this idea, never heard of that one before huh?, sorta - Freeform, whoops forgot to mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never supposed to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what caused this to come into my mind, honestly. I was watching a show about black holes, and I was like, oh, that could work. Okay. I regret nothing.

When two black holes orbit each other, they normally, would repeal against each other in an attempt to stop this dark marriage. Other rare times, they would begin to move toward each other in a rapid pace. They could constantly orbit each other for days, months, years, hypothetically forever, constantly sending pulses around them that would destroy the matter all around. Simultaneously pushing them together. When the dance of death ends, they finally collide, and death for other objects in their way, is inevitable.

* * *

Tony laughed along with Clint as they walked along the bright streets of Galaxy. Clint, a white dwarf star, kept a safe distance from Tony. Close to interact, and to feel the black holes pull, but not enough to be sucked in, and for his light to be gone. Tony, aware of the pull he had on others, kept talking, but made sure to keep his hands in his pockets.

It wasn't uncommon to see black holes around. They weren't as rare as nuclear stars, but they weren't as popular as stars and planets. They came to a stop, and went their separate ways. Tony kept his hands in his pockets, as he tried to cancel out the darkness he emitted. 

He was viewed as a bad omen, and most people tend to stay away from him, unlike his friends. He called them a suicidal bunch of stars, but he was still grateful that they still communicated with him. 

He felt a small pulsation, and gasped in pain, clutching his chest. He'd never felt something like that before, and didn't know if it was a good sign, or a bad sign. He decided to hurry back to his house, before another pulsation hit him. This one, being strong enough that it knocked him to the ground. He fell forward, into a pair of arms, then looked up, the pulsations leaving. He saw bright blue eyes that made his knees weak and his core speed up, before he slowed it down, afraid of sucking someone in by accident.

"Are you okay?" The man asked him. He felt a small blush come onto his cheeks, and stood up quickly, something about the man making him want to stay at a good distance.

"Yes, I'm sorry for falling into your arms. I don't know what happened for a minute." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. The man smiled at him.

"I'm glad I was here to catch you fall, huh?" Tony laughed a bit, before cautiously stretching his arm out. 

"I'm Tony Stark." He was afraid to mention what he was to the other man, but he didn't know why. The man shook his hand, and the pulsation once again came back, though this time, it gave a pleasurable feeling that had both men leaning closer subconsciously. 

"Steve Rogers." He breathed out. Tony smiled, then regained his senses, and stepped back once more, calmly removing his hand from Steve's grasp.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm a black hole." He said quietly, hoping Steve didn't leave. Steve smiled.

"Really? So am I."

* * *

 

Tony made it back to his house in a better mode than what he began, and opened the door.

"Mom? Dad? Jarvis? I'm home." He called or, before putting his jacket back on the coat rack, and pulling off one of his gloves. He looked around for his parents, forgetting to keep his hands to himself and dragging it on the railing, subconsciously absorbing the energy and making it tear apart. He looked down, and yanked his hand away as if it were burned and cursed to himself. Now Jarvis would have to order a new railing because he got careless. He opened his parents bedroom door.

"Mom, you won't believe-" his eyes widened in horror and he let out a small scream, scrambling backwards and falling to the ground, tearing it apart with his unsheathed hand. He began hyperventilating, and ran past the hole that was beginning to get larger, and pulsations ran throughout his body once more. 

Inside the room, where the dust leftover of the stars that once remained, and a faint blue glow from the leftover energy. Tony shoved his gloves on and ran to Natasha's house. 

"Tasha! Please I need you to open the door!" He screamed knocking on it, tears rolling down his face. Natasha opened the door with a glare, before taking a look at his face, which was tear stained and swollen.

"Jesus Christ Tony, what happened"

"I don't- I never touched them- they- they're gone Tasha-" he sobbed of, before putting his hands back onto his face. Natasha once again felt sympathy that she couldn't give him a reassuring hug, the red star afraid of exploding into dust and energy.

"What happened Tony."

"I don't know! Before I opened their door, I forgot not to touch the railing, is it began sucking in small particles around it, then I was like, well damn now Jarvis has to call black hole control again, then I opened their door, and they were gone Nat, they were dust and energy and I don't even know how I never, I never touched them and then I fell and another black hole formed and I don't know what to do, and this pulsation came out of no where and it hurt and i- I -" he couldn't stop shaking. Natasha pulled out her phone. 

"Okay, Tony, calm down. I'm going to call black hole control and they can investigate what happened. I doubt that it was you." Tony looked up at her with red rimmed eyes.

"There no other evidence that suggest it wasn't me. I was the only black hole that lived in the house."

* * *

Tony was released from questioning at noon, and he sat on the curb in front of the Black Hole Containment Facility. Everyone else was at school, and he was stuck without a house. The BHCF closed his house down, and refused to allow him anywhere near it, fearing that he would cause another incident. 

"Hey, its you." Tony looked up from his position in the sidewalk, and gave Steve a watery smile.

"Hey, Steve. What are you doing here by the BHCF at noon?" He asked. Steve gave him a small smile.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He sat down next to Tony, putting his hand on Tony's back.

"I don't know what happened, but you look like you've been crying a river." He felt his sadness start slipping away while he was just sitting in a comfortable silence with the other black hole. The small pulsations he felt were pleasurable, and he felt like he could fall asleep there.

"I no longer have a place to live." He commented arily. He felt Steve I've up, and opened his eyes to see a hand stretched out in front of him.

"I don't think I'd feel right if you got stuck in a motel, so I am going to offer you a place to stay with me." Tony felt a smile come on, and grabbed Steve's hand, letting the other man pull him up.

"I normally don't stay over with people who I've just met, but I think I could trust you." Steve smiled and kissed Tony's hand, making the other black hole blush a pretty scarlet.

"You thought well, my dear."

* * *

 

Tony let himself fall to the couch when they entered the apartment, and sighed content. The constant pulsing of pleasure was making him sleepy, and he yawned.

"I feel like turning it in early." He commented absently. He felt Steve pick him up, and closed his eyes, staying against his chest. 

"Thank you, Steve." Steve smiled and wrapped the blanket around them, grabbing the remote to turn on the air conditioner, before falling back against the wall. Tony burrowed his face into Steve's neck and sighed content, before falling asleep.

"You're welcome, love." Steve whispered, before closing his eyes as well, and falling into a deep slumber.

Unaware of the dangerous path they had began, the two slept peacefully, while their pulsations spread around dangerously. The pulses began tearing houses down, killing the stars and planets in it in a bursting light filled explosion, and wreaked havoc. 

Nick Fury, a blue hyper star and leader of the BHCF, turned to Phil Coulson, a Orange mega star and co-leader of the BHCF, and frowned.

"I don't understand how this is happening. We don't have any reports of a black hole roaming the expanse of the city." Phil bit his lip and swallowed.

"What did Maria do to Anthony Stark, the black hole that found his parents dead in dust and light?" Nick paged the blue dwarf star in, and she hurried into the office.

"Yes, Mr. Fury?" She asked, nervously twinkling her thumbs.

"What did you do with the black hole that come in here a few hours ago?" She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"The Facility let him go, on your orders." She stated factually. Nick made a noncommittal noise, then walked to the cameras, rewinding it hours back to noon. He watched the black hole walk out and sit on the curb, before a man approached him. He saw the exchange and how the man rubbed his back, then saw the little pulses emitted from the act, and his eyes widened.

"Coulson, give me a list of registered black hole in this Galaxy, and make it quick. Maria," he turned to the star, 

"Find me that black hole and bring him to me. If this continues, the Galaxy might split apart and become a gigantic graveyard." Coulson returned with the list, and Nick scanned it, looking for the face of the blonde black hole that appeared on his screen.

"That man is Steve Rogers, strongest black hole because of a serum given to him by Erskine ten years ago. Coulson, do you know what is happening?" He asked the star, who just shook his head in a no.

"Those two are on a dangerous path to crash into each other and have a soul marriage to become two of the strongest black holes ever seen since Johan Schmidt."

"But sir, Tony Stark isn't even a strong black hole-"

"It doesn't matter. If those two join, all life in this Galaxy as we know it's is over."

* * *

Tony groaned against Steve and opened his eyes slowly. 

"Good morning, love." Tony blushed at the nickname, then moved away from Steve's chest, face still slightly link as he smirked.

"No first kiss and you're already taking me to bed, huh?" Steve snorted, and moved his head down to touch their noses together lightly.

"Maybe we should try to have that first kiss, hmm?" Tony smiled and moved away.

"Moving a bit fast there, soldier." 

* * *

When he arrived at school, Natasha shoved him to the back entrance with the gloves he left at her house, and he was surrounded by the other stars in his group of friends.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" He asked, grabbing his gloves from Natasha's out stretched hand.

"Tony, the BHCF are looking for you. Is there something you're not telling us that happened the day you found your parents dead?" Tony crossed his arms at Bruce's accusation.

"What else would I need to tell you? I didn't do anything wrong!" The yellow dwarf star backed away from his outburst, aware that his energy was beginning to pull him in. Tony sighed and put his arms back down.

"All I don't say was that I met this black hole called Steve. And when we touched , this really... Good feeling came." Bruce put a hand on his chin.

"Was it like a pulsation?" Tony nodded his head.

"Yes, it was painful at first, then it started feeling really good." He felt the small pink blush come in and Bruce sighed.

"Tony, I think you should talk to the BHCF, because what you described to me, rarely happens to black holes." Tony swallowed.

"I'm starting to thin maybe I should go back to Steve's house." He backed away from them, and then bolted back to where Steve lived. He pressed the buzzer, then waited for the other black hole to let him in before the nerves go to him and he ran somewhere else. Or before the stars caught him. Or worse, The BHCF. Steve opened the door to the lobby and gave him a confused look.

"Tony? Shouldn't you be at school?" Tony bit his lip, and shoved his face in Steve's chest.

"My friends want to turn me into the BHCF." Steve immediately tensed against him, then brought him in, making sure no one else was following him. He lead the younger black hole back up to his apartment, and sighed worriedly when Tony wouldn't let go of him. Steve rubbed at his back, and the pulsations began calming him down enough so he could look at Steve.

"I don't think they trust me anymore." Steve rubbed at his face. 

"Its okay, my love. I'm here now, and you don't need anyone else." Tony smiled through his tears, then tilted his head up.

"Is it too late to ask for that kiss?" Steve smiled. 

"Never, my love." He bent down and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips, before the door was kicked open. Steve stood up, pushing Tony behind him, and Nick walked towards them.

"Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers, I need both of you to separate and walk towards me slowly." Tony looked at Steve with a scared look, and stayed behind him.

"Steve, what's happening?" Steve set his jaw.

"They want to rip us apart."

"What? Why?!"

"Because, Anthony Stark, you are two black holes that are endangering the galaxy if you stay together." Tony began numbly backing away.

"I- I wha-?" He bumped into the couch and fell back on it. Nick made a grab at him, gloves in hand, when Steve grabbed his bare arm.

He began screaming in pain, and Steve would not let go, glaring into the stars eyes.

"No. Not when I finally have someone, you will not take him from me." The stars energy began getting sucked up by Steve, and Tony screamed, trying to push him away from Nick.

"Steve stop! You're killing him!" Steve let go of Nicks arm, which was beginning to collapse on itself, making death inevitable. The other stars stood there, shocked and couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. Steve took Tony's face in his hands and rubbed his thumb lightly across Tony's cheek, small smile on his face.

"He tried to tear us apart, my love. I will insure no one ever separates us." Tony sobbed out, and let himself be pulled in for a hug. 

"But Steve we're going to kill people-"

"We are always going to kill people, love. Its inevitable. But there is never going to be another person that I feel so wholly connected to. And I never want to leave you." He leaned in and connected their lips, sending a strong pulse out, that made all the stars around them scream in agony, as they collapsed in on themselves and exploded. 

Tony's eyes widened with unshed tears, and he leaned against Steve's bigger form, shaking and sobbing. The building began collapsing in on itself, and Steve lead him out of it, ignoring the screams as Tony numbly ran behind him.

* * *

 

Later, they lay in the bed of a motel a light year away, sated. Tony quietly drew constellations on Steve's skin with us finger, as Steve pet his hair.

"Now, my love, we can be together forever." Tony silently nodded, and closed his eyes.

He never wanted it to end like this.


End file.
